One Jacked Up life
by Inu-Yasha-fans-4-lif
Summary: One Of Narokus Incarnations come to the real world to hunt down two young hanyou girls who know about the Federal era and hold sacred jewel shards. Please R&R! Two people wrote this. We hope you like!


Hi Everyone.

My friend and I have decided to put our talents to works and put them together. We had this really funny experience when we really did have a sub and she was evil hides behind Jenna. Well this is a joined account once xxChocaholicxx and Nature-Flashblade join together. We hope you like we spent most of our school day on this. Some of the terms may be spelled wrong so spare us. Ok well enjoy.

Jenna: Don't hide behind me. jumps behind Vanessa she following me looks around hide me whimpers

Nessa: Hello everyone, I have one Werid Friend.. .

_**One Jacked up Life**_

_Chapter one_

Summary: One Of Narokus Incarnations come to the real world to hunt down two young hanyou girls who know about the Federal era and hold sacred jewel shards.

Girl's history: _Jenna And Nessa were born in the federal. Coming from different families but were united with one common goal to escape from the Federal Era, after both of their families were killed by Naroku and Left with both two shards. They had been a target for Naroku for so long, until They Met Inyuasha and Kagome, which upon there first meet Kagome had told them there was another world which she lived in and they could escape too. So now they have been living in the present time. Still coming to the Federal Era to help Inyuasha And the gang. And Of course Protect Kagome at Inyuashas Command while in the presant._

_Now Life wasn't easy for they both had to hide half of their identities.. Jenna also known has hunny bunny who was part rabbit always wore her hair up in pig tails. But truly her ears were wrapped in between there. Jenna with her golden blonde hair and Clear brown eyes. She had very good personality. You could call her very close to Kagome And Sango. Although she had a very easy-going Personality she was heck of a fighter. With her Shards placed in a necklace around her neck. Shes a very good fighter. Also The Voice of reason of the two girls. Using common sense and her head though at times she has no sense._

_Now for Nessa also known as Full Moon she was half wolf and wore a beanies or hoods to hide her ears which lay on the top of her head. With her hair down most of the time. Nessa with her raven black hair and brown pulsing eyes with a cold glaze, which could never be lost. Unlike Jenna Nessa was more stern and with an untrusting personality, although she could be the best person, she could be the worst nightmare to anyone if they provoked her. She was very righteous. She trusted no one but Jenna, Inu Yasha and the rest of the gang. Only around those she trusted she could be her normal self. Carefree, laughing Young Half Wolf that she was. You could call her quite close to Inu Yasha and somewhat to Mirkuo. She was all about fighting. With both her shards placed in her bracelet, she was ready for anyone. With her temper nothing got in her way, but only one person knew who to clam her down which was Jenna. Now Nessa was the one always just going into things with out thinking, always thinking of the common safety of those who cared for her. You could call her the Fuming Hothead out the two of them._

_So now you know there history and know them heres the story._

Chapter One

As a young girl with young girl with blonde hair sat in the back of the classroom she noticed something awkward about their sub for the say, the sub was well over the heavy side, with blonde hair, although it could be mistaken for white and there was something very strange with her eyes her eyes would glow straight red at times. All of sudden her train of concentration was lost.

"Hey Jenna? Jenna You there?" asked a raven black haired girl about her age.

"Oh hi Nessa" She replied.

"Something wrong?"

"No just the sub.. Shes weird"

"Ha! What besides the fact she is as fat as a cow. Maybe even bigger"

" No something else"

"What?"

"Look at her eyes"

"Wow, weird" she gasped as she stared at the sub.

"Maybe shes evil" Nessa grinned but as she said that the teacher turned and glared at her, the grin which laid on Nessa's face turned to a frown. "She couldnt have heard that we are in the back" Jenna whispered.

Nessa nodded in agreement as the bell rang.

" Alright, Class"Mrs.Y (she hadnt given her full last name) reported in a monotone voice. She continued" Today we will talk about time travel" she sneered at last words, staring at Jenna and Nessa.

"This Lady is a quack" A boy sniggered to his friend next to him.

"Mr. Yasho" she stopped staring at the young hanyous to face the young boy. "I would refrain from making fun of the teacher when she holds your grade in her hand"

The Boy gulped as Mrs.Y Continued.   
" Time Travel today is not possible but for a few people" she stated Staring at the two girls In the back.

" Maybe She knows about us" nessa wrote on her paper showing it to Jenna.

" She can't nobody knows about the well sept you, me, Kagome And Inyuasha" Jenna wrote back.

" The way to pass through time has to do with the way energy particles age and mix with light particles." Mrs. Y said. " The most common places that came close to having the ability of producing time travel are caves and old dry wells in a closes building"

"She Knows!!!" Jenna Mouthed urgently to her friend. Jenna had a shocked look on her face and supposed Pig-tails drooped a little. "Nessa she knows." Jenna cautioned.

" No way, if she knows. We'll be ready for her Nessa grinned showing her teeth.

End of chapter one

Well R&R Please. Again two people not just one wrote this.

Nessa: thanks for reading!! o and Jenna is hiding in the closet .;;;

Jenna: Shhhhh she'll find me.

Fat Kanna comes out of nowhere

Nessa: Jenna Wait up!!

run  But before leaving waves goodbye

Ps: Check out our website th elink is in our profile.


End file.
